


The Torture Room

by JenKristo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drowning, Electrocution, Forced Sex, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Piercing, SAW style torture, c-137 Rick and Morty survive, dub-con, humiliation through non-sexual urination, monster violence, side characters die, temporary limb removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo
Summary: C-137 Rick and Morty are abducted and forced to compete with other Ricks and Mortys in a 'SAW' style game, where only one pair will make it out alive. Among various types of torture, they are forced to have sex with one another.





	The Torture Room

Eyes closed, C-137 Rick could feel the cold, damp concrete beneath him. He could hear the sound of shouting through a muffled, foggy haze. “Rick! Rick!”

“Mrrgh,” Rick groaned, eyes blinking into narrow slits as he assessed the blurry world. Morty’s voice was becoming clearer.

“Rick, wake up! Wake the fuck up!”

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up with a grunt. He could hear the voices of other Ricks and Mortys, although it could have been some kind of strange echo. 

“Rick!”

“WHAT? What, Morty?!”

“Y-Y-Y-You’ve gotta wake up! Rick, something bad is going on! We’ve been abducted or something!”

“Wha?” Rick grimaced, looking around. That’s when the world focused more clearly. They were in some kind of dank basement, with old fluorescent lights above, and wet concrete below. Morty was in what looked like a mechanical dentist’s chair, his arms pulled up above him, chains running up and underneath. 

Rick started to get a clearer,  _ not good _ feeling about this. He looked around to see three more identical chairs with other Mortys bound to them. Their Ricks were awake, some trying to free their Mortys from the chairs, while others fought against their own restraint. 

Rick looked down to find that he too had a restraint, an electronic collar with a long chain leading away. It, along with the other three Rick’s chains, lead to a door on the far wall behind the dentist’s chairs. The massive, metal door was cracked open an inch at the bottom, just enough room for the chains to slip underneath. Rick didn’t want to know what was behind the door. 

“Morty, wh-wh-what the fuck is going on?” Rick patted his lab coat, but of course his portal gun and everything else was missing. Even his internal bio-weapons system had been disengaged.

“I-I-I don’t know, Rick! I was hoping you would know. We all just woke up here. You were the last.”

“What do you remember last, Morty?” Rick asked.

“We were on one of your stupid adventures, Rick! What else? W-W-We were at some off-world Rick-owned casino.”

“That’s where  _ we _ were too,” said the Morty to Rick’s left. 

The other Rick, who was busy trying to break his own chain, glanced at them. “Yeah, Radical Rick’s Casino.”

The other two Rick and Morty pairs to the right agreed that all of them had been at the casino. They determined that they’d all been shot with some kind of sedative in the parking garage on their way out. 

“Someone’s watching us,” Rick murmured, glancing at the wall in which the chairs were facing. There was a long mirror, which could only be a two-way.

They all stopped what they were doing when a Rick’s voice from an overhead speaker began to blare. “That’s right, C-137. The eight of you are here to participate in a game show. It’s a show about Ricks, for Ricks, and we have a studio audience who are e-EEUGH-eager to see you compete. Now that you’re all awake, we can begin. At the end of the game, the winning Rick and Morty get a portal gun leading back to the casino parking garage, where you can go home. Losers will be fucked and eaten by my crudlepod. 

The group jumped at the sound of slamming, and Rick turned to look at the door where the chains were leading. On the wall behind the row of dentist chairs, the massive door had just slid up another six inches. The crudlepod screeched, its talons swiping out from the narrow space at the bottom, chains clanking as its feet knocked them together.  

“W-W-What’s a crudlepod?” Morty asked.

“Just another scary, fucking alien, Morty. They-URP usually use them at the end of snuff pornos.”

Morty released a very Morty-esque whine. 

“Now,” said the overhead Rick’s voice, “Let us go through EUUGH-introductions so we can move on with our game.” 

C-137 Rick’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah you better start with yourself, buddy!”

The voice ignored him. “On the audience’s right we have Rick and Morty from A-234. Next we have Rick and Morty from B-721, thirdly we have the infamous, original citadel-crushing Rick and Morty C-137, and lastly we have Rick and Morty from D-204.

“For Round 1, the four teams will compete, and the weakest team will be eliminated. The challenge is in good fun. Who can best humiliate their Morty?”

“I’m not gonna- you’re not gonna make us participate in your retarded, bullshit game!” Rick  A-234 shouted from the far end. 

A pair of machine guns dropped from openings in the ceiling, one of them blasting a single shot at him. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. C-137 muttered under his breath as he watched the injured Rick shouting and swearing, slowly getting to his feet. 

“Fine! M-My morty has a gross third nipple!” He pulled up the kid’s shirt, revealing a small, third nipple underneath one of the others. The Morty’s face went red as he glared at his Rick. 

Taking that it was his turn, the next Rick, B-721, spoke up. “My Morty actually got a date with Jessica-”

“No!” his Morty shouted, “Don’t tell them this!”

But the Rick continued. “He got a date with Jessica, and she was even willing to fool around with him. But when it came time, the BURP-little fucker popped his cork before he could even get his dick wet.”

“I hate you!” the Morty shouted. His Rick shrugged.

It was C-137’s turn. Rick turned to Morty, who looked resigned. Morty was used to Rick humiliating him on a daily basis, and sat there quietly as he waited. Rick could think of plenty of ways to embarrass Morty, but if they wanted to win this, to keep from getting boned and shredded by the monster behind the door, he’d have to take this to an extreme. With a nonchalant face, he put a foot on Morty’s chair and then stepped up on it, standing on the chair over his grandson. He unzipped his pants and took a leak on Morty’s head.

Morty started shouting with indignation, eyes shutting as he sputtered. “Oh my god, Rick you piece of shit! Stop it, you fucking asshole!”

As he finished and zipped himself up, Rick turned over and faced the two-way mirror. “How’s that for your-URP humiliation?” He climbed down as the last Rick told a story about his Morty, which was equally, if not more humiliating than the one about Morty’s date. 

After another moment of silence, the overhead voice spoke up. “The audience has deliberated. C-137, you were at the top of your game this round. A-234, you are  _ out _ .”

Before they could protest, the overhead gun blasted holes through the Morty as his Rick’s chain pulled taught, and he was dragged kicking and screaming to the door in the back. The panel raised up a few extra inches as he was dragged underneath, slamming down on the other chains as the Rick began to scream. The six remaining contestants waited in horrified silence as the Rick continued to scream from behind the door. The monster panted and roared.

C-137 Morty leaned his head up, looking past the other Morty to the dead one on the end. His heart pounded, and he was suddenly a little grateful for having been pissed on. Maybe they’d survive this. 

The attention turned back to the overhead speaker as the Rick’s voice continued. “Now that we’ve warmed up, we’re gonna-AUGHH lay down the rules. The clock above the mirror is going to reset after instructions have been given for each round. You have the allotted time to complete the challenge, or you die. Since we have a lot more rounds to go through, there’s a good chance you could all survive up until the end.  Oh, and you each have one free pass to skip a challenge. Use it wisely.”

“Get on with it,” C-137 Rick shouted.

“Shh, Rick!” Morty hissed, but Rick ignored him.

“Round 2,” the voice said neutrally, as if he hadn’t heard him, “We want to see the chemistry between you Ricks and your Mortys. We want to see that spark. So attached to the bottom of each chair you’ll find an electric prod built to subdue the crudlepod. Administer ten shocks to your Mortys within sixty seconds, and you will survive the round.”

“Shit,” one of the Ricks said aloud. The others turned to him. The B-721 pair were looking at one another with deep worry. The Rick turned to the mirrored window. “My Morty has a heart condition. He won’t survive this. W-W-We’re gonna have to use our pass.”

“Alright, team B-721 is using their one, free pass. The other two teams begin now.” 

The numbers on the timer began to run, and the Ricks rushed for the prods under the seats. C-137 didn’t hesitate as he began to electrocute Morty. They’d been through worse. Morty screamed, gritting his teeth as he endured it. It hurt Morty like fucking hell, but he’d probably been through two or three adventures just as painful in the past. The electric currents stopped as the timer went off. 

“Congratulations, you have all survived Round 2. For Round 3, you will be doing some Morty-decorating. Ricks, reach up to the wood rafters above you, and you will each find a hidden box. Take it down and open it.”

The three Ricks reached up, and behind the old, wooden beams and rusted pipes, they found small boxes. C-137 Rick opened his box to find a set of two silver rings and a needle. He pulled out the needle and Morty’s eyes went wide. 

Before either could speak, the voice continued overhead. “Administer the nipple piercings to your Mortys in twenty seconds, starting now.”

“Hooooh,” Morty whined as Rick fumbled with the needle and rings. “Jesus Christ! Oh jeez, just do it fast!”

“Yeah yeah,” Rick stammered, shoving Morty’s yellow shirt up to his armpits. The timer was running out quickly. He tugged one of Morty’s peaked nubs, shoving the needle through and ignoring his grandson’s whimper. He removed the needle and pushed the ring through the bleeding hole, the pain of which which made Morty hiss. He pierced his second nipple, heart dropping as he heard a clatter. He’d dropped the second ring. Frantically Rick looked on the floor, finding the shiny silver piece and scrambling to pick it up. He returned to Morty, pulling out the needle and shoving the ring through. Morty cried out from the roughness of it, but it had to be done. A second later the timer buzzed. 

They looked around. The other two teams had made it too. 

“Congratulations teams, you have all survived Round 3. Now for a little self- _ heeling _ , Ricks. In the heels of your shoes, you will each find a syringe.”

The three Ricks sat on the floor or leaned on the dentist chairs as they removed their shoes. Rick did so, and sure enough, one of his heels had been sliced open and closed with glue. He peeled back the heel and pulled out a small syringe, uncapping it. 

“These syringes contain a powerful medicine created by surgeon Ricks in the Citadel. They will cause you to speed-detox in a matter of five minutes.”

“Oh hell no,” D-204 Rick said. He turned to the mirror. “I’m not doing that! Fuck that, y-y-y-you piece of shit! I’m sure that all of you- that you and your fucking voyeur audience is over there sipping away at your fucking flasks! I’m not doing this!” 

The timer began for five minutes. C-137 and B-721 Ricks made fists on their left arms and injected themselves, while D-204 continued to shout. 

“I’m using my free pass!” D-204 said. His Morty started to scream at him, bellowing about how selfish he was, and how badly the next few rounds could be. But it was too late, they had used their free pass and there was no going back.

Meanwhile, Rick had grown dizzy and collapsed. Pain began like water boiling in his veins, a slow burning that grew worse each second. He glanced sideways at his Morty, who had his head lifted to look at Rick. 

“Y-You can do it, Rick,” Morty said encouragingly. Rick groaned, sweat beading on his face. His body began to cramp and spasm, and he felt himself arch, back lifting off the ground. He gritted his teeth until he sunk down again, gasping. It was like a charley horse all over him and all at once. “God, FUCK!” he bellowed. The timer went off just as the pain started to subside. Rick felt awful, the feeling of a hundred hangovers bundled together. He sat up only to lean over again, puking on the floor. 

“You did it, you did it!” Morty said. 

“It’s not going to last,” Rick grumbled. “Those speed detoxes are temporary, and within half a day I’m going to crave booze like heroin.”

“Well it looks like you all survived Round 4,” said the overhead Rick, “Y-You have my congratulations. Now for Round 5. Pull up the edge of your Morty’s vinyl chair cushions, and you will find an axe hidden under the padding.”

Rick felt his stomach drop. He tugged at the vinyl material and reached beneath the foam. There it was, the thick handle which he pulled out to reveal an electronic, blinking axe. 

“In this round, you will have five minutes to cut off one of your own hands. Take a breather, Mortys, you just get to sit and watch.”

“Holy shit,” B-721 Rick breathed. 

The timer started, and C-137 Rick and Morty looked at one another. 

“You’ve got to use your free pass,” Morty said, eyes watering. “We’re the only ones who still have one.”

“I don’t think so, Morty. I think we’re gonna need it later.”

Morty panicked as Rick dropped his lab coat and pulled off his shirt. He wrapped the shirt around his arm, tightening it with his hand and teeth. Morty whined as Rick knelt on the floor, flattening one arm from elbow to wrist and raising the axe. This was crazy, Morty thought. This was so crazy! This couldn’t be happening! Morty’s eyes shut as he heard the axe fall. He heard another Rick scream at the same time as his Rick, and wished his hands were free so he could cover his ears. The chopping continued. 

“I can’t do it, I fucking can’t!” shouted B-721 Rick, still standing there with the axe in his hand. His Morty was bawling, begging him to do it, but it was too late. The buzzer went off. The ceiling guns blasted through B-721 Morty, killing him instantly. His Rick was dragged off by the chain, pulled under the crudlepod’s door. The two remaining Ricks were too busy with their own pain to pay much mind to the other’s screaming as he died. 

“Rick I’m so sorry,” Morty whimpered as he looked down at Rick. But then he blinked, staring more closely at the bloodied stump. “Rick, wait! Look!” 

Rick, on the verge of passing out, managed to open his eyes. He blinked at the unexpected sight of a tiny stem growing out of his stump-arm. 

“Now,” the overhead Rick said, “We couldn’t just leave the remaining teams with bleeding stumps. You’d never survive the other rounds! In a moment the starfish serum you were injected with while you were unconscious will complete the healing process so that we can continue.

And it did. Within a few moments the two remaining Ricks had fully formed hands, with nothing but blood spatter on their wrists. 

“For Round 6, you’ll be receiving a surprise package.”

Rick prepared himself. The metal slabs bolting the dentist tables to the floor began to shift underneath, and below the head of the table, a trapped door opened. Out came a cylindrical tank, water splashing along the brim.

“Reach into the water and find the package.”

Rick had just about had it with all of this bullshit. Without waiting, he went to the tank and reached inside. The liquid felt like water. It didn’t burn or transform or do anything but swish around as he reached in. He felt something and grabbed onto it, pulling out a plastic baggie. 

He didn’t fail to notice how the other Rick had waited and watched him before reaching in himself. 

Walking around the table where Morty waited, Rick opened the plastic. His brow rose as he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a moderately-sized butt plug. He was definitely relieved. He glanced at Morty, who also looked relieved. 

The overhead voice spoke. “For Round 6, you will be inserting a butt plug into your Morty. And don’t worry, i-i-it’s not going to explode inside or anything unexpected. No tricks this round. You have five minutes.”

“Alright Morty,” Rick muttered quietly. “You’ll be able to- Y-You can take this no problem.”

“I know,” Morty said flatly, “I-I-I’ve taken mega seeds that were bigger.”

Rick undid Morty’s jeans and slid them down with his underwear, bunching them up at one ankle. He tried to ignore the way Morty’s face went red as he had to spread his knees. Morty may have had to stick mega seeds up his butt before, but Rick had never been the one to do it. 

Rick poured lube onto the rounded part of the plug, spreading it around with his fingers. It was flexible, transparent silicone. He didn’t give himself time to overthink as he reached down, using a thumb to pull one of Morty’s cheeks to the side. His hole was small and pink. 

“Uh, uhmm…”

“ _ What _ , Morty? You’re going to make this e-e-e-even more awkward by talking to me right now?”

“It’s just…” Morty took a breath, his face tomato-red. “I haven’t had to put a seed or anything up there in a while. I-I-I’m not going to… I don’t think it’s just going to fit like that, you know?” Morty was avoiding Rick’s gaze completely now.

“Oh,” Rick said. “Y-Yeah of course.” He glanced at the timer, and there was still time. He coated his fingers with lube and knelt one knee on the end of the table between Morty’s legs. He slid a finger inside, and then another. Morty definitely hadn’t had anything up there in a while. Rick tried to blank out his mind as he pressed his fingers deeper, spreading them periodically. It was like a prostate exam, right? He was a scientist. It was nothing.

Except he could hear Morty’s unsteady breaths above him. And when he looked up, Morty was still flushed and uncomfortable-looking, his eyes shut and his brows together. 

Rick removed his hand and lubed up his thumbs, pressing them in together. He pulled apart, spreading Morty’s hole further. 

“J-Jeez…” Morty said. “W-W-We’re gonna have to put this at the top of the list o-o-of awkward things we’ve had to do.”

“Whatever, i-i-it’s not a big deal,” Rick said, trying to shrug it off for his own sake. He glanced at the timer, which was almost up. Removing his fingers, he had just enough time to add more lube to the toy before pushing it inside. Morty hissed. The timer went off, and Rick helped Morty get his underwear and jeans back on. 

He glanced at the other team, who also seemed to have made it. He was glad to see that they looked equally uncomfortable with this round. 

“Congratulations, you’ve successfully plugged your Mortys. Onward to Round 7. You’ll be performing a trust exercise together.”

Rick wasn’t ready as Morty’s chair whirred to life, the other Morty’s chair moving in sync with it. Morty gasped as the chair began to jerk, and Rick hurried forward and grabbed his wrist, not sure what else to do. The chair began to turn, the head falling and the feet rising. Morty began to slide back toward the cylindrical tank of water. 

The overhead voice continued. “Let your Morty’s head slide beneath the water. Hold him there until he passes out, and then pull him up and revive him. If you accomplish this task, you’ll be very close to winning.”

Rick looked at Morty, who was pulling a shaky smile onto his face. “It’s a-alright Rick, I trust you.” 

Rick took a breath. The timer began to count down. He grabbed Morty under the arms and pulled him, and Morty let his head fall into the water. Rick held him down. Beside him, D-204 Rick was doing the same.

“There’s a surprise to this round,” the overhead voice said. “Now that your Mortys are submerged, you get to hear the rest of the instructions. We’re sorry to say, but no Mortys will be making it out of this round alive. Hold your Morty down until he drowns, or you’ll face the same fate as your former competitors.”

Rick felt like he was going to explode. He looked down at his Morty, eyes closed under the water, not even struggling yet. He trusted Rick implicitly. 

“I’m not… I’m not going to do that!” Rick shouted. “Fuck you, I’m using my free pass!”

“C-137 Rick is using his free pass,” the voice said. “D-204 Rick, drown your Morty or you’ll both be killed.”

Rick released Morty, pulling him up. Morty gasped. “W-Wha, I didn’t pass out, are we gonna lose?”

“No, kid,” Rick said, holding him in an awkward embrace. 

“What’s he doing?” Morty murmured, looking at the other Rick and Morty pair.

Rick wished he could hide it from Morty, but there was no way to do so. “They wanted us to drown you two. I used our free pass.”

“Oh no,” Morty murmured, watching the other Rick hold down his Morty. The boy began to struggle, grabbing at his Rick’s shirt and kicking his legs, twisting around on the table. 

C-137 Morty turned, burying his face in Rick’s bare chest. Water dripped from his hair as Rick ran his fingers through it, feeling utterly, emotionally exhausted. 

The round ended, and the chairs moved back to their original positions. D-204 Rick cried pathetically, standing over the still body of his grandkid. 

“When is this going to end?” Rick shouted at the mirror. “You… you fucks. If all the Mortys are supposed to be dead in the previous round, how is this going to work? How were we going to finish your fucking game without them?”

“There was always a chance they would live,” the overhead Rick said. “In fact, your free passes were meant to be used in Round 7, if you’d resisted using them for long enough. Now, for the eighth and final round, a task completed between a Rick and a Morty.”

“What about me?” D-204 asked. 

“Oh that’s right. Without a Morty, you no longer qualify.”

“What?!” the Rick shrieked, but his chain was already pulling taught. He began to struggle as it pulled, dragging him toward the crudlepod’s door. Rick and Morty were numb to his screams. 

“Does this mean we win?” Morty asked.

“I think we still have to finish the last round,” Rick muttered, glaring at the mirror. 

“That’s right, C-137,” the voice said. “And for the final round, you’ll be fucking your Morty until he orgasms, and you come inside of him. And on the edge of the mirrored window here, you’ll notice a pill to help you get your dick hard in these stressful times.” 

Rick swallowed, not looking at Morty. He wanted to shout, but there was clearly no point in trying to reason with this depraved Rick and his audience. Something in Rick told him to just let himself die rather than do this to Morty, but logically Rick knew that Morty would never make it out alone. If Rick died, they’d kill Morty too. All of this had to amount to something. It had to amount to escape. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t!

“Come on Rick,” Morty said quietly. “The timer’s started.”

Rick growled, shaking his head. “I can’t, Morty. I fucking can’t.”

They both tensed as the overhead voice spoke up. “As a motivator for you to complete this round, we’ve added something extra. C-137, if you refuse to participate in the challenge, you’ll be the one to die by the overhead guns, and your Morty will be the one to be fucked to death by the crudlepod. Remember, the clock is ticking.”

“Fuck you!” Rick roared, spittle flying from his mouth. He paused as a knee brushed against his hip. He glanced down at Morty, who was pleading with his eyes.

“I-I don’t want to die here, Rick. Let’s just get this over with s-so we can go home.”

Rick gritted his teeth, looking at the clock. They had a deal more time than they had for previous rounds, but it wasn’t forever. He began to move on auto-pilot, taking the pill off the edge of the mirrored glass and popping it into his mouth. He turned back to Morty, undoing his pants and removing them, gently pulling out the plug and tossing it aside. 

Morty had turned his head to the side, eyes fixed in space. With his shirt already off, Rick removed the rest of his own clothes. He picked up the lubricant bottle on the floor and climbed onto the chair with Morty. He heard the chains around Morty’s wrists clink as he shifted, making room for Rick. 

“Don’t forget his shirt,” the overhead voice said, sounding plainly sadistic for the first time. 

Angry, Rick grabbed Morty’s shirt and shoved it up to his wrists, once again revealing his roughly pierced nipples. Rick tried to make himself focus, to push the anger away and get this over with. The pill was already getting him hard, despite the total lack of eroticism in their situation. 

Rick poured lube into his hand and began slicking his member. He poured out more and pressed his fingers into Morty, who spread his legs wider to accommodate him. The toy had helped loosen him up, but it would still be tight. He knew he didn’t have time to work on Morty any more, not if he needed to finish before the clock. 

Lining himself up, he pressed the head of his cock into Morty’s hole. A wave of guilt washed over Rick, because Morty felt  _ good _ . Self-loathing weighed him down as he pressed in farther, trying not to hear Morty’s startled gasp.  Jesus, Morty was so warm and tight inside.

Meanwhile, Morty was doing everything he could to forget that it was Rick’s dick that was pushing inside of him. He shut his eyes, wishing that he could pretend this was somebody else. It was so thick. He let out a breath as he felt Rick’s hips press against him. It hurt, it burned and ached, but the feeling of something so thick and deep filling him up had him dizzy, and Morty could feel himself getting hard. 

He bit his lip, tears streaming down the sides of his face. He couldn’t deal with this guilt, with how low he was falling. He was disgusting garbage for responding this way. Morty tried hard to imagine it was just some other person, some guy he’d met somewhere who he would never meet again. But Rick was leaning closer, and Morty recognized his familiar scent, and the feel of his hands as they held Morty’s hips. He knew his voice as Rick spoke out broken apologies. 

And then he began to thrust, and Morty bit his lip. He was hard now, but his pride couldn’t let him move in response. He held his place, teeth digging into his lip as his grandfather fucked him. 

“Ugh, Rick…” Morty whimpered. “Hurry… do something to just… hurry…”

Rick panicked. Morty was flushed and Rick was doing everything he could to avoid thinking about how Morty felt right now. He glanced at the clock. Not good, not if both of them had to get off. He glanced downward, and was a little startled to see Morty’s dick fully hard and leaking precum. He needed Morty to get off first if they were both going to be able to do it. He sped up his pace, hand reaching between them to stroke Morty’s dick. 

“Ahh,” Morty whined, looking at Rick for the first time. They stared at each other, both frightened and horrified. Morty closed his eyes to break the connection, and Rick was grateful. He glanced at the clock again. They were running out of time. He looked at Morty, wondering what the fuck he could do. Glancing at one of his pierced nipples, he leaned in and took it in his mouth. He didn’t suck, he just ran his tongue over the metal piece and the nub between it. Morty whimpered and Rick pulled back. “No, keep doing that,” Morty breathed. Rick knew it had to hurt, but he kept going. He continued to thrust, pumping harder now. He worked Morty’s dick, sucking at his nipple. 

Morty didn’t know what to do. Every fiber in his being was screaming for him not to give into how it felt. It was wrong, it was so wrong. It was unnatural. And yet he was so close. Sweat dripped down his sides. It was too much, and finally Morty let his mind go. Rick was fucking him. Rick’s cock was buried deep inside of him, pumping in and driving him crazy. It was so fucked up, but the freeness was getting him there. That’s when he felt Rick’s tongue over his aching nipple, flicking at the piercing and driving him crazy. It hurt like hell but he loved it, and it finally threw him over the edge. 

“Ah,” he gasped. “I’m com- I’m coming- ah fuck, Rick!”

Then Morty was arching off the table, hands tightening into fists around his chains, body gripping around Rick’s cock as he continued to thrust inside. Rick let out a groan despite himself, the tightness too much to bear. Morty and everything he was doing was too much. Rick spilled himself into Morty, fingernails digging into his hips as the waves of pleasure swept over him. He wanted to die, wanted to blow his brains out for doing what he’d done, and feeling so good. 

They barely registered as the timer went off. Rick pulled out, steadying himself on the edge of the table as he climbed off. Cum was dripping out of Morty, which Rick saw for just a moment before Morty closed his legs. 

“Congratulations, team C-137, you’ve won. Now I’d like to thank our sponsor, the Black Market...”

Rick ignored the continuing voice as he grabbed Morty’s clothes and dressed him, zipping up his jeans and pulling down his shirt. The electronic collar around Rick’s neck beeped and opened, dropping to the floor with the chain. Rick continued to move as he got himself dressed. There was another electronic beep as the lock on Morty’s chains opened, freeing his wrists. Morty pulled his arms down, slowly as if it ached terribly to do. He sat up. Rick hovered, but didn’t dare to touch him. 

They both flinched as the door to the crudlepod began to slide open all the way, but strangely, the creature was gone. Rick approached the door, and looked down to see a portal gun resting in a pool of blood. He picked it up and returned to Morty, who was standing there leaning carefully against the seat he’d been in.  

Rick didn’t want to be here a second longer, and opened a portal to the one destination it was programmed to reach. He stuck his hand through, making sure it didn’t lead to some deadly dimension, but the air on the other side felt normal. He stuck his head in and glanced around to find the parking garage of Radical Rick’s Casino. He backed out and glanced at Morty. “Come on.” 

Morty walked past him and through the portal without speaking. Rick followed suit. 

~

“There is definitely something going on with you two,” Beth said over dinner. “You’ve been acting weird for almost a month now.”

“Well sorry I’m not a static character,” Rick grumbled, overzealously cutting into his pork chop. 

Summer chewed her bite and swallowed. “It has been kind of weird, you inviting me to do things without taking Morty.”

“I’m just busy,” Morty said, “I’ve got… work to do.”

“What kind of work could you possibly be doing? We’re on spring break,” Summer said flatly. 

“Give it a rest,” Jerry said calmly. “Sometimes people just need a break from each other. You know, sometimes I go visit my friend J19-”

“For Christ’s sake, Jerry, nobody cares about your secret rendezvous,” Beth said, filling her wine glass. “This is  _ our _ family we’re talking to. I have a right to be worried about them. And I’m going to keep worrying and asking as long as it takes until someone tells me what’s-”

“We got tortured, okay?” Morty blurted out. The family quieted as they turned to him, including Rick. Morty couldn’t remember the last time they’d looked at each other. He continued. “W-We ran into some bad stuff, and we ended up getting... tortured. We were both- W-W-We were both victims and we’re just trying to deal with it, okay?”

Morty pushed his chair away from the table and stood. “So just leave it the fuck alone!”

He started to storm off, paused, and went back to the table to swipe his mother’s wine bottle. She didn’t speak as he walked away, disappearing up the stairs. 

Beth turned to Rick. “Is that true?”

Rick stared down at his half-finished meal, no longer feeling like he could swallow. “It was a shit show.” 

~

Morty went to his room, drank until he felt hazy, and lied down. The doorknob to his room twisted, a sliver of light appearing on the opposite wall. Morty pulled his comforter over himself, turning away. He listened as footsteps crossed the room, and heard the creak of his desk chair. He didn’t know who it was, but there was noone he wanted to talk to. 

“Hey,” Rick said. 

Morty went tense. They hadn’t voluntarily spoken to one another since they’d reached home the night of the incident, four weeks ago. There had been nothing but an occasional, ‘excuse me’ as they passed one another to get to the bathroom. Rick had spent a lot of time away on trips, sometimes with Summer, and Morty was grateful for his absence. 

But here he was, in Morty’s room, and Morty didn’t want to hear anything he could possibly say. 

“I’m… I-I-I’m going on a trip soon,” Rick said. “I’m staying with a friend, and I’m not… probably not going to be back until September, maybe longer.”

September meant six months. Morty sat up straight, turning to Rick with wide eyes. “Running away from your problems again, huh, Rick? Mom used to talk about how good you were at that.”

Rick’s brows drew together. “I’m not  _ running away _ , Morty! If I were, I’d be gone right now, not sitting here talking to you. I think your retarded dad is actually right for once. Maybe people  _ are _ better off taking a break from each other once in a while. Don’t deny that you wouldn’t prefer that.”

“But six months?” Morty said, a lump in his throat. “Y-Y-You don’t think I might need to talk to you about this sooner than that? You don’t think I might want to work this out? That you might want to work things out with me?”

“You know we could work this out in the snap of my fingers i-i-if you just- if you let me wipe our memories.”

Morty shook his head. “No. No way. I’m not going to feel you leaning over my shoulder a year from now and wonder why it’s making me uncomfortable. I-I-I’m not doing that.”

Rick slouched over, staring at the floor as he let out a slow breath. He looked up at the sound of sloshing liquid, and saw Morty drinking more out of the bottle of wine. Rick stood up and took it from him, returning to the other side of the room.

“Hey!” Morty protested.

“You don’t want to drink that garbage of your mother’s. I drink all the time and you don’t see it doing me any favors.” Rick sat down roughly, setting down the bottle of wine on Morty’s desk with a clack. “So if you don’t want me to leave, what do you want?”

Morty didn’t answer. He looked at his hands, fisting against the blanket. He couldn’t suggest what he wanted. It was crazy, even he knew that it was nonsensical, that it wouldn’t work. It wouldn’t heal them, it would just make things work. And at the same time, Morty felt like it would be the only thing to stop him from feeling so helpless. But he couldn’t say it.

“Just go on your trip. But… But not for six months, okay?”

Rick nodded. Morty lied down again, pulling the comforter over him and turning to face the wall. Rick took the bottle of wine and left, drinking from it as he closed the bedroom door. 

~

“I don’t want to to invite me to the party just because y-y-you feel badly,” Morty said, not moving from where he lay on the couch. 

Summer moved in front of the TV, causing Morty to lean his head one way and then the other. “Yeah, maybe seeing you lie here sulking for most of two weeks makes me feel bad, so what?” Summer kept moving so that she was blocking his view. He narrowed his eyes, looking up at her. She continued, “Look, don’t overthink it. You’re my brother and I’m allowed to think about you. You’ve got to get out of the house. Come meet some people and listen to their stupid shit and get your mind off of… of whatever it’s on.”

Morty glanced to the side. “Is there going to be booze?”

Summer rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I’m only going to let you get tipsy, not full-blown mom-level drunk. Deal?”

“Whatever,” Morty said, slowly climbing off the couch.

“And change your clothes before we leave,” she added. “You smell like a locker room.” 

~

At the party, Morty stood in a crowd and listened to them as they reminisced about things they’d done over break. It was distracting, Morty had to admit. He sipped his beer out of a solo cup and smiled, listening to a story about the group breaking into an abandoned house in their neighborhood, and how they’d definitely run into either a poltergeist or a homeless drug-addict. The opinions varied. 

Movement caught Morty’s eye, and he glanced across the room at a couple, swaying to the music. The familiarity between them made Morty think they knew each other, rather than some sudden thing. The girl smiled, her arm over the guy’s shoulder, and her other hand holding a drink. The ‘boyfriend’ held her waist as they nodded, not quite slow dancing, not quite fast. They looked like they could be best friends too, the way he was making her laugh.

Morty ached, and the fact that it reminded him of Rick made him feel sick. They’d never been friends, had they? Well, sort of. If Rick wasn’t Morty’s friend, then Morty had never had a friend in his life. They weren’t exactly the sit around chatting type either. Then again, they’d had their moments. 

Morty drank his beer, slowly tipping it up until it was empty. He said a quick goodbye to the group he’d been listening to, and walked outside into the back yard. It was april, and it had been raining up until a few days ago. Morty looked up at the starry sky through the trees, and pulled out his cellphone.

It wasn’t exactly a cellphone, as much as an interdimensional communication gadget that Rick had built to look like a phone. He dialed Rick and held the phone up to his ear, still looking at the stars. The phone rang a few times and then stopped, and Morty hung up. 

But then an incoming call came in, and Morty answered right away. “Rick?”

“Yeah, I had to get out of where I was before I could talk. What’s… what’s up?”

“Not a lot,” Morty said, his free hand tucked in his pocket. He swayed a little where he stood, feeling okay. “Rick, I was thinking about us. I… I wanna try something that I’ve been thinking about for a while, something I think will make things better.”

“...What’s that?” Rick asked, his tone neutral, if not cautious.

“I think that we should have sex again.”

There was silence on the other end before Rick said, “E-Excuse me?”

“I think we should have sex again,” Morty repeated, as if Rick just hadn’t heard him well. “When… when it happened, it wasn’t on our terms. But if we do it on our own terms, if we do it because we’re choosing to, maybe we won’t feel like victims anymore.”

“That’s fucking crazy, Morty,” Rick said harshly. “I’m not going to- I’m not going to do that! No goddamn way would I ever do that again!”

Morty sighed. “Okay Rick, i-i-it was just a thought. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Morty, wait-” 

He hung up, silencing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. A hand dropped onto Morty’s shoulder, the surprise of it causing him to jump. “Hey, can I bum a smoke- WHOA!”

Morty whirled around, shoving the stranger back. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”  

The guy stumbled and fell on his butt, eyes wide. “Holy shit, dude, I just wanted to see if you had a smoke!”

Morty's skin was crawling, his throat getting tight. Seeing red, he lunged at the guy, grabbing him by the shirt. “Don’t fucking touch me! Ever!” 

The guy raised his hands like he had a gun aimed at him, his voice high. “I’m not! I’m not! Jesus Christ, I’m not touching you!”

Someone grabbed Morty from behind, pulling him off. He swung around, trying to hit them, but the second guy was larger. “Get off of me!” Morty screamed.

“Not until you chill the fuck out,” the second guy said, pushing him to the ground and putting a knee on his back. People were beginning to come outside to see what the commotion was about. Morty was screaming, kicking his feet and writhing under the heavy knee.

“Morty!” he heard Summer shout. He turned his head to see her outline in the doorway. “Get off of him! He’s my brother!” The knee lifted and Morty crawled onto his hands and knees. Summer grabbed him and he flinched away. 

“I just asked if he had a cigarette and he went fucking psycho on me!” Morty heard the first guy say. 

“I’m sorry, he’s just… I’m sorry!” Summer said. Someone was telling the two of them to leave, and she was leaning in to look Morty in the face. “Morty, calm down. Everything is fine. We’re at a party.”

Morty felt himself choke up. “Summer, I want to go home!”

“Sure Morty, we’re going home. Come on, get up.” She reached out for him and he gingerly took her hand. She held him behind the elbow, choosing to take the side gate rather than go through the house. 

The ride home was silent. 

~

Morty heard the garage door open, and walked through the house to see Rick’s ship rolling in. He stood in the doorway and waited as Rick climbed out, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. He saw Morty and nodded. 

“Hey, Morty.”

“Hi, Rick.” 

At that point, Morty didn’t know what else to do. So he turned awkwardly and walked back to the living room. Rick went upstairs to his room, dropped off his bag and took his time before coming downstairs again. Morty was watching one of their interdimensional shows. He held out the remote to Rick, who came over and accepted it as he sat. 

They watched for a while, the silence breaking as Morty let out a laugh. “That’s so dumb, why would he pull his bones out like that? Your body IS your personal space, it’s not _ in the way  _ of it!”

“If this shit was supposed to make sense I wouldn’t be watching it,” Rick answered. 

They flipped channels and found an infomercial for what looked like a dildo, but was actually a case to keep a banana fresh.

“How could you just keep that-URP shit in your kitchen?” Rick asked. 

“I don’t know,” Morty replied. “But hey, y-y-you know they actually have those here?”

Rick glanced at him. “No fucking way. With the ribs and everything?”

Morty smirked, nodding. They continued to watch for a while, laughing and making jokes. At the end of their third Quick Mystery, Rick spoke up. 

“Hey, what do you think if we- do y-y-you want to go get pancakes or something?”

Morty was smiling. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

~

Despite the stormy weather, pancakes at Shoney’s had them both in a good mood. Morty drizzled apricot syrup and cut a triangle out of the stack, stuffing it into his mouth. Rick was lifting the pancakes to spread butter in between them. 

They made small talk until their plates were mostly empty. Morty leaned back, absentmindedly looking out the window at the people hurrying through the rain to their cars.

“How’s it been?”

Morty looked at him, pulling a half-assed smile onto his face. “I guess it’s… i-i-it’s been somewhere between okay and not okay. Every time I think I’m good, something happens and it’s like I’m there all over again.”

Rick nodded. He’d been having nightmares about the room with the chairs, holding three dead Mortys and the fourth whimpering beneath Rick. Under his breath, Rick asked, “How could y-y-you want to relive that, Morty?”

“I don’t,” Morty said at regular volume. “It’ll be different.”

Rick stared at him. Morty didn’t look like he’d changed since before the capture. He was the same person, a scrawny, yellow shirt-wearing dork. There was no hairline fracture crossing over his body. But Rick knew there was something wrong inside of Morty, the same something that was wrong inside of Rick. Rick shook his head, grabbing the receipt that had been left on the table and going up front to pay. 

By the time they were at the doors, the rain was cascading in heavy sheets. As the rain hadn’t started until after they’d left, neither had brought a coat. They pushed the doors open and ran to the ship, climbing inside and shutting the doors. 

“Christ!” Rick breathed, tugging at the soaked sleeves of his lab coat. 

Morty was gasping from the cold, goosebumps rising on his arms. He tugged at his soaked shirt, pulling it away from his body. Rick glanced at Morty’s face and paused, watching as the water dripped from his hair and down the side of his cheek. Beads of wetness clung to his lips and eyelashes, and Rick was brought back to the torture room. He could see the moment he had pulled Morty out of the water. He remembered running his fingers through his hair, relieved that they had survived one more round. And at the same time, he’d never been angrier in his life. 

Morty’s eyes slid his way and Rick faced forward, revving the ship’s engine and lifting off. They’d only flown a few minutes before the rain began to whip around, lightning flashing above them and thunder rattling the machinery on the console. A strong gust pushed the ship to the side, and Morty found himself grabbing onto his seat. 

“Uhh Rick, should we land?”

Rick scoffed. “We’ve been through a h-EUGH-ell of a lot worse than this, Morty.”

“Well yeah, but I-I-I’m so full from Shoney’s and… a-a-and I don’t want to throw up in here.”

Grunting, Rick began to descend. They flew a little further, finding a place to land on the far end of a recreation park. In the distance they could see the tennis courts and the track, but they were abandoned in the bad weather. Wind blew small sticks against the ship from nearby trees. Morty leaned back, eyes closed as he got over the motion sickness. Rick stared through the glass in front of him. But with the ship’s wipers off, it quickly became a blur. 

“Have you thought about it?” Morty asked.

“Thought about what?” Rick said neutrally, although he already knew.

“Have you thought about… about what I said?”

“Yeah, and the answer’s ‘no’.”

“...I’ve been having problems with people touching me.”

“As in?”

“As in… they can’t.” 

Rick rubbed his face. “What do you want then, Morty?”

Morty didn’t answer. Rick sighed and reached toward him. Morty glanced at him sideways, at Rick’s hand hovering over his head. And then Rick set it down, mechanically patting Morty’s head. 

“There, there. Satisfied?”

Morty stared at him, wide-eyed. “Gee Rick, I think I am! I feel better than ever! Gosh, what a transformation!” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed as he listened to Morty sass him. He reached out and grabbed Morty’s shoulder, only to have the boy flinch and swing up, backhanding him in the face.

“OW, FUCK!” Rick roared, holding his nose. “Goddammit, you little shit!” Rick hadn’t even opened his eyes when he felt a gust of wind and mist. He looked to see Morty opening his door and climbing out into the storm. “Morty! Ugh, wait!”

Rick climbed out, chasing after him through the soggy grass. Morty pulled out of his reach, only to slip in a patch of mud. Rick grabbed him, ignoring his shouts as he lifted Morty off of the ground. Morty fought, but Rick wrapped his arms around him so that he was pinned against Rick’s chest. Morty’s hands shoved, but Rick held him tightly. 

“Is this what you want?” Rick shouted, the wind catching most of his voice. 

“No! No…”

He fought half-heartedly, Rick continuing to hold him. Rick’s arms loosened. He touched Morty’s head, sliding down his neck and between his shoulders. Morty’s forehead fell against Rick’s chest, resigning himself to this. Rick rubbed his back and then his shoulder, feeling him tremble. There was no telling if it was from the cold or something else. They had to change their footing as a gust of wind pushed at them, and Rick decided they’d spent enough time outside. He walked back to the ship, Morty clinging to his side. 

Once inside, Rick removed his soaked lab coat, only to find that his shirt was just as sodden. Morty took off his shirt, twisting it and wringing out the water onto the floor. Rick did the same. As he was twisting his shirt, a shimmer caught his eye. He glanced over and saw them, the small, silver piercings on Morty’s chest. He’d kept them. All over again, Rick was in the room, his mouth pressed against Morty’s chest. Rick grabbed the crumpled lab coat and pulled out his flask.

~

When they reached home, they found Jerry playing phone games on the couch. “Whoa, what happened to you two?” he asked. They were still dripping, mud smeared over their pants and shoes. 

“Just getting pancakes,” Morty said. “Where is everybody?”

“Your mother is at work, and Summer is studying at a friend’s house.” 

Morty barely listened as he walked up the stairs, Rick following after. 

“I call shower first,” Morty said. 

“Fine. I’m taking a bath and I-URRP don’t plan on rushing.”

When he heard the water shut off, Rick went to the bathroom door and waited for Morty to come out. Before the capture, he’d always been comfortable bursting in and shoving Morty out the bathroom door when he was dawdling, but now he found himself waiting. 

It finally opened and Morty stepped out, Rick passing him as he went in. Morty was wrapped in a towel, and Rick avoided looking at the piercings. 

“Hey Rick?”

“Mm?”

Morty spoke softly. “I uh… I was thinking in the shower, a-and… I’m… I’m sorry I’ve been pressuring you. I think that maybe I’ve been a little selfish.”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Rick muttered.

“Well I’m sorry,” Morty repeated, not phased by Rick. “Really.” 

Rick stared at him, wondering when Morty had gotten so cute. He felt like he was slipping off the edge of a precipice. Morty stood there watching him, waiting for whatever Rick had to say. But when Rick said nothing, Morty turned to leave.

“Wait.”

Morty paused, looking back at him. 

Rick listened down the hall, and heard the faint sound of his son-in-law’s balloon game downstairs. His pulse was suddenly pounding in his throat and the voice in his head, the one he never listened to, was shouting for him to stand the fuck down. But he swallowed, opened his mouth, and then spoke. 

“Y-You want to…” Rick tilted his head toward the bath. “You want to get in with me?”

Morty’s face flushed, his mouth falling open in surprise. Clearly unable to speak, he nodded vigorously. 

They were both red-faced now. Rick added, “And I’m not promising we’re gonna… I-I-I-I’m not promising anything in particular.” He gritted his teeth, feeling more idiotic by the second. “Give me five.”

He heard Morty saying ‘okay’ as he shut the door in his face. Once closed, Rick gasped, grabbing the towel rack for support. What the fuck was he doing? He moved to turn on the water, pulling the knob so that the water would fill. He sat on the edge, fingers scratching at the towel wrapped around him. 

What was he doing? What the fuck was he thinking? Why did Morty have to want this so badly? Rick knew that if Morty hadn’t asked, Rick would have been glad to repress it into the depths of the Earth, to drink down the memories and tuck away each inappropriate thought. But Morty seemed so desperate, so sure that this would help him. Rick wanted to help him, to make up for the situation they’d gotten into. And goddamn, Rick wanted to touch him again. 

When Morty opened the door, Rick was waiting in the bath. He pushed down the curtain in invitation, and Morty shut the door behind him and dropped his towel. Rick sat up and Morty stepped into the water, leaning with his back against Rick’s chest. His hair was still a little damp from his last shower, and Rick was running his fingers through it. Rick wet his hands and continued, massaging Morty’s scalp.

Morty felt like the quintessential example of a teenager, flustered just from laying against Rick. Getting his head touched and his hair played with were not things that usually got him worked up. Rick’s knees were bent up on either side of him, and he touched them, moving his hands up and then down again. He scooted up a little, pressing flush against Rick, and felt Rick’s length against his lower back. He wasn’t very hard yet, but Morty wasn’t going to overthink it. 

Rick was surprised when Morty reached for his hands, pulling them down to wrap around him. It was cute. He tilted his head, kissing Morty behind his ear. He felt his chest rise and fall, and felt it even more as Morty began to grind back against Rick’s groin. Morty had his head back against Rick’s shoulder, with Rick’s dick pressed firmly between Morty’s cheeks. 

“Jesus, Morty…”

Rick let out a breath and slid his hand down Morty’s stomach. He did it slowly in case Morty wanted to stop him, but he said nothing as Rick touched him. He palmed Morty’s erection beneath the water, his fingers massaging his balls. He listened to Morty gasp, felt his small hands tighten against Rick’s knees. 

Guilt crept back into Rick’s mind. “Tell me this is gonna help you, Morty. Because I feel like I’m taking advantage, and it feels fucking bad.”

Morty seemed foggy as he tried to answer. “Uhh, y-yeah I’m hoping so. But right now I-I’m kind of just thinking about how good it feels.” 

“Got that right,” Rick murmured in agreement. He moved his hand farther down and blinked as he felt something rubbery where Morty’s hole should have been. “What the…”

He glanced sideways to see Morty smirk. Morty sat up, moving so he could kneel. With his rear out of the water, he pulled his cheeks open to show Rick the end of a green butt plug. 

“Holy fucking shit, when the fuck… when did y-y-y-you put that in?”

“While you were filling the tub.”

Rick hissed, reaching out and holding the end. He gave it a gentle tug, just enough for Morty to feel the pull. Morty made a cute little sound of pleasure. 

“When… when did you buy this?”

“Um, a few weeks ago, I think. It was as soon as I started thinking about us doing it again. I wanted to… you know… w-wanted to be ready if you changed your mind.”

Rick looked at the end of the green toy, and the way Morty’s hands held himself open for Rick to see. Rick felt like he’d cum just staring at it for too long. He took hold of the end again, pulling gently until Morty let himself loosen up enough to release it. Rick watched as his hole stretched larger, allowing the toy to slip out. 

He set it on the edge of the tub and grabbed Morty’s ass, indulging in the sight of his pink, stretched hole. Rick hadn’t had any expectations whatsoever of this bath, but de definitely hadn’t expected anything so  _ ridiculously _ yummy. 

“Y-You think we could do it in the water?” Morty asked. 

“Eh, water isn’t actually that slippery.”

Morty thought of something first, reaching out to a bottle of oil that belonged to someone else in the house. Rick’s mouth fell open as Morty opened the lid and pressed the bottle right up against his hole. He squeezed out about a third of the bottle, and pressed three fingers to his entrance, trapping the oil inside. 

With the bottle set to the side, Morty lowered himself into the water, still holding his fingers against himself to keep the oil where it belonged. 

“Can you…?” he started, and Rick got the hint. He held Morty’s hip and positioned himself. Morty removed his fingers and sunk down onto Rick’s cock, taking in nearly half in one motion. 

“Hoooh Rick…” Morty whimpered. 

“Baby I know,” Rick groaned, looking at where they were connected beneath the water. Everything was slippery and Morty felt ungodly perfect. Rick rocked forward, pushing deeper and eliciting a whine from his grandson. The water splashed as Rick shifted, angling himself to begin a steady tempo. Morty whined with each movement, and in no time he was seated all the way in. 

Rick leaned back, pulling Morty into his lap. Rick began to thrust upward, holding Morty against him to keep him still. 

“That feel good?”

Morty nodded quickly. 

“Say it.”

“It f-feels good, Rick, it feels  _ so _ good.”

“Good boy,” Rick murmured, slipping his hands up to play with Morty’s nipple piercings. 

Morty gasped. “W-Wait, Rick that’s gonna… I won’t be able to last…”

“Good, baby, I wanna see you cum all over yourself, and I want to feel it while I fuck you.”

“Oh jeez…!”

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Rick’s first impulse was to grab the shower curtain, pulling it closed as the door swung open wide. He opened the curtain just enough to look out at Jerry, who was standing there dumbly.

“Oh, sorry Rick, I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

Rick glanced down at Morty, who was twisted around to look at him with wide, terrified eyes. Rick gave him a particularly hard thrust, making his eyes unfocus. 

“Kind of busy here,” Rick grumbled.

“Well you’ve been in the bath for a long time and I really have to go.” 

Rick kept thrusting into Morty, jaw clenching as he turned to Jerry for the last goddamn time. “Jerry, you better use the fucking guest bath or you’re going to see just what my face looks like when I’m BLOWING MY LOAD!”

But it was Morty who was blowing his load. Rick looked down to see Morty’s arched back, his body trembling and his hand clamped over his mouth. His other hand reached forward, jerking himself as his body clenched around Rick in a dizzying way. 

Rick didn’t bother to listen as Jerry spewed out an apology and closed the door behind him. Morty fell back against Rick, panting heavily. Cum was smeared over his chest, and Rick played with his piercings until Morty swatted him away. 

“I thought we were going to get caught,” Morty breathed. He smiled, “Hey Rick, you haven’t gotten off yet, have you?”

“It’s fine.” 

Morty ignored him, turning over and reseating himself, straddling Rick’s hips and facing him. “Is this okay?” Rick didn’t have time to answer before Morty began riding him, bouncing up and down, eyes closed as he moved. It was his expression that finally did it for Rick, that look of bliss as if Morty wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Rick grunted, cock twitching as he emptied himself into Morty. When he opened his eyes, Morty was watching him in a disconcerting way, so he shut them again. When he looked a second time, Morty was smiling.

“What’s that dumb look for?”

Morty shrugged. “I just like seeing your face. I like knowing I did that.”

“I’d slow clap, but I’m too tired.”

~

Late that night, when the family was tucked under their blankets, Morty was slipping out of his. He padded barefoot down the hall to Rick’s Room, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. A second thought had him turning the lock. 

He was surprised to hear the sound of Rick groaning uncomfortably.  “No… not going to do that… fuck you…” Morty lifted the blanket and climbed in. Rick shifted, blinking as he woke. “Morty?”

“Yeah, Rick?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked groggily. 

“Wanted to see you. Are you okay? Y-You were sleeping and you sounded… kind of not okay.”

Rick sighed. “I’m sure you can put it together.”

Morty nodded, inching forward and draping his arm over Rick’s waist. Rick couldn’t see him in the dark, but he could feel Morty lean in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Morty turned over, tucking himself back against Rick’s chest, and letting Rick wrap his arm around him. Rick drifted off again, sleeping soundly for the first time since the torture room. 

End.

  
  
  



End file.
